Forbidden Emotions
by Hannio
Summary: 1x3 fic - orders are orders but when you are faced with one which would make you kill one of your closest friends can you really do it? Heero's about to find out and learn a few things on the way Chapter 10 is now up so please Review it
1. Mission excepted but....

Forbidden Emotion

By Hannio

Chapter 1

Mission acknowledged but...

DISCLAIMER: _I own no-one, Not Heero, Not Trowa, Not Duo, Not Wufai or Quatre, or the Doctors, however I do own Nathan and Kenny so if you want to use them e-mail me and ask and then you can and they don't come into it for a bit yet._

AUTHOR NOTE: _This story is a prologue to my Main Gundam Wing story "Past Rehaunts" in this you see how Heero and Trowa get together than it goes on in that story. My God I haven't down a Gundam story for months, I been so focused on DBZ fanfic that I hope I haven't lost my touch. Anyway I hope you enjoy and Chapter 2 will be on the way shortly._

"Your Mission Heero Yuy is to destroy the whole Barton Association. They need to be wiped out" Heero Yuy, the pilot of Gundam Wing Zero watched the flickering screen with his usual intentness. His room was in a state of darkness, something he found comforting. If he had been capable of showing emotion like a normal 15 year old his age, then his face would of probably of shown the confusion and surprise that was coarsing through him at the news, instead it remained emotionless.

"What about Doctor S?" he remarked in a cold voice. Doctor J gave something that could have been either a smirk or a twitch of the mouth.

"Doctor S has already been disposed of, I made sure of that myself" Heero gave a short nod, then he stopped as another thought struck him

"Do these orders include destroying Trowa Barton the Gundam pilot?"

"Yes. We have to destroy them all that is the mission. I'll leave the technique up to you, that's what you do best, destroy things, I've downloaded the base details into your computer already so it's up to you. I'll be in contact shortly. Have I made myself clear?" Heero watched the screen for a second and gave a curt shrug

"Mission accepted" then he switched the screen off and sat on his chair, eyes still watching the screen. He had always wondered deep down what he would do if a mission like this came up. When Doctor J felt too threatened by something and used his perfect solider to eliminate them. Heero never minded before, he was a monster anyway and always had been, ever since he was younger. He hadn't exactly had what people would describe as a normal childhood. Now at 15 the severe daily torment that Doctor J had called training had taken affect and the once happy cheerful boy had gone to be replaced by a cold man who's feelings were buried deep down still having an influence on him, as they were doing now. Somewhere alone the line the 5 Gundam pilots had gotten as close as they could to each other. Probably because they seemed to be the only 5 like that, they could all relate in certain ways to what they were being put through in the name of peace. Now Heero had to disregard that feeling of comradeship which before he couldn't fight, and kill the one he considered himself closest too. He sighed, holding his head in his hands, his head hurt, part of him was telling him to disregard the orders and carry on as he was doing. It made sense for all 5 Gundam pilots to be alive; to complete the main objective but his other half demanded he obeyed the orders he accepted. He looked up his Prussian blue eyes hardening. This wasn't any difference to any of the other mission he had accepted in the past; Trowa would soon be just another person who was wiped out by his hands. 

"Heero" Heero turned his body in the chair automatically pulling his gun out and pointed it at the intruder; Heero's muscles relaxed slightly when he saw the tall elegant frame of Trowa

"Trowa" he said in response, which was more than he usually gave anyone. They stared at each other before Heero turned away turning his screen on to see writing coming up, he watched the words form but didn't pay attention, he was too aware of the green gaze boring into him "What?" he demanded. Trowa gave a small shrug

"Dinners ready. I thought you may of wanted to know" he commented quietly. Heero gave a slight nod of acknowledgement "Oh" Heero looked up at him again to see Trowa's mouth twitching slightly "And don't worry Duo didn't cook this time" he said. Last time Duo had attempted cooking his speciality of hotdogs, he had forgotten about it as some new interest had taken his fancy and by the time he remembered they were uneatable.

"I heard that" a voice yelled and the figure of Duo Maxwell came rushing up the stairs and down the corridor, his long brown braid waving behind him as Violet eyes narrowed on his target "I'm gonna get you for that Trowa" he yelled. Trowa watched him calmly and than at the last minute, just as Duo dived at him, he flipped himself on the banister catching Duo wide eyed look up at him before he went sailing by and crashing into Heero's room, landing by his feet. Heero looked down at the fallen figure at his feet and had a great urge to laugh, instead he let his mouth curve into a smile of enjoyment as Duo sat up "No fair Trowa" he complained "You weren't meant to move away" Trowa casually jumped down from his perch and looked at Duo folding his arms

"So" he questioned, Duo opened his mouth to reply and realising that he didn't have one to give, he looked frantically round the room than settled on sticking his tongue out. Trowa looked up "As I was saying Dinner's ready and since Wufai's cooked it, it should be eatable" then he turned and walked down the corridor, his feet making no sound. Heero watched him go then looked down at Duo who was watching him

"You still here?" he commented he could hear that his own voice sounded dangerous but he knew Duo was tough enough to take it.

"Oops just going don't worry. I'll see you downstairs" he said jumping to his feet and racing out the room "There better be food for me" Heero shook his head as he heard Duo's cry and stared at the details on the screen. It was easy enough to accomplish, well most of it. An image of Trowa came to his head before he shook it. Whatever he did he had to decide soon.

__

There you have it part 1please review and I'll get chapter 2 done. No flames but any other type is cool.


	2. a helping hand

Forbidden emotion

By Hannio

Chapter 2

A helping hand 

DISCLAIMER: _Lets keep it short and sweet I own no character what so ever from Gundam Wing. Never have and never will._

AUTHOR NOTE: _Here we go Chapter 2 it's kinda short but gets the point across I think. This is dedicated to Jenihenpen, but if you want real good 1x3 fics, check hers out cause they're wicked. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter_

Trowa's eyes watched the lone figure in the next room as the frame became progressively more angry and annoyed as time went on. Trowa gave an inner sigh, lowering his eyes to his half-eaten Chinese food. There had been something wrong ever since Heero had come down to eat. He was normally quiet but today it had seemed oppressive, dampening the others mood as they all sensed something wrong with him. As soon as he had finished he had left to go to the next room ignoring them all as he had done throughout the entire meal glancing only at them once when he had shot Trowa a look full of an intensity he didn't understand. It seemed to be bordering on hate and anger and whether he liked to admit it or not, the look had shaken him, though nothing showed on his features. Those could have been made almost out of ice. He had merely turned away and began a conversation with Quatre who had shot the pair of them a look before answering him.

"What's up with Heero? Anyone know?" Duo suddenly asked looking at them all seriously.

"Beats me" Quatre replied glancing round at them "but there is definitely something wrong, I mean I know he isn't the easiest person to get alone with but tonight well I haven't seen him act like this since the very beginning" he finished with a sigh as he picked up his drink

"He may just be tired" Wufai said rolling his eyes and sitting back in his seat "It is possible that even Heero Yuy can get tired of everything" Trowa blocked out the conversation. It didn't seem that way to him at all, Heero had never given a look like that ever. He had too much control over himself and his emotion, which could only make him, think that something, was seriously wrong to crack that shell he had. His gaze went once more to Heero as he worked on Wing, at least when he did that he seemed to be at some sort of strange peace. That was missing today, his expression was troubled and his eyes were flashing. 

"What do you think Trowa?" he turned back at the mention of his name and gave them a slight questioning look "about Heero?" Quatre said, Trowa blinked than shrugged

"I don't know" was all he said, Duo opened his mouth to make a comment when they heard the sound of metal hitting the concrete floor and all glanced up to see Heero staring at the spanner which now lay on the floor. He made no movement to get it, so Trowa stood up and went over to the adjoining room, ignoring the three looks he got. He bent over, picked up the spanner, and then looked up at the figure who watched him. Heero made no indication that he was going to move even now, so Trowa agilely climbed Wing till he was in front of the smaller boy "You dropped this" he said, holding the spanner out in front of him, Heero glanced down at it for a second before lifting a hand and taking it from him.

"Thanks" he said looking passed him.

"Your welcome" he replied and jumped down and out of the room aware of the gaze on him. He glanced round just as he was leaving the room to catch a confused look on Heero's face before it was gone to be replaced by nothing. As he sat back in his seat, he knew one thing. He was going to find out what was bugging Heero even if it killed him.

__

There we go I hope you enjoyed it, Please review, any kind except Flames, if I get an ok response I'll put chapter 3 up once it's written.


	3. Discovery

Forbidden Emotions

By Hannio

Chapter3

Discovery

DISCLAIMER: _I don't own them, they are not mine. I can't draw them, I can only imagine situations so how can they be mine._

AUTHOR NOTE: _Her's the next time. I'll be honest I've written most of the series for this and So, thankfully, have less strain... You'd think except my best friend is always on about it, but I can take it... No I can't make her stop make her stop (Looks around nervously) anyway hope you enjoy it, I know she will... Well she'd better._

"Where you off to Heero?" Heero's eyes closed in frustration as Duo's voice spoke. He had hoped that he could get away without any of the others bothering him. That was the way he liked it. The thought of always having to explain himself to people was something he didn't like doing. Ss far as he was concerned it was none of their business. However, fate had a way of making things impossible for him, almost as if it was mocking him by showing how little influence he had on the way things were run. "Hello Earth to Heero I asked you a question where you going?" Duo's voice took a sly tone on "Going off to secretly meet Releena?" he asked. Heero turned round and gave the Baka his best death glare and it had the desired affect he wanted it to as Duo's eyes widened and he backed away a few steps. His hands coming up in a defensive fashion. "Whoa whoa whoa Heero it was just a joke you know HaHa. I was only kidding around" Heero turned back trying to block the sound of his voice out of his head. His frowned to himself. The only reason he hadn't killed Releena yet was simply because deep deep down a small part of him craved the idea of pure unconditional peace. Where no fighting would be necessary and no one would have to go through what he had to in the name of Peace. Pure pacifism such a noble idea but that all it was an idea, it was out of reach and unattainable no matter what Releena Peacecraft may believe. "What is up with you Heero? I'm just asking you where you're going what's the big secret I mean what do you think I'm gonna to do?" he questioned. "Go straight to OZ and tell them that you're about to attack them and to prepare for it... Come on you can trust me you know"

"I trust no-one" he replied automatically, then gave himself a mental slap. Duo was impossible to ignore no matter how hard you tried, he had a way of getting under your skin and making you say things you had no intention of revealing. Duo watched his closed expression for a second with an unusually serious expression on his own than he causally spoke

"Really.... Why's that then?" he questioned hoisting himself onto Heero's desk and leaning his elbows on his knees. Heero growled and clenched his fist slightly as anger washed through him. Why couldn't they all just leave him the hell alone just like he left them alone, why did they constantly try to interfere and get to know him? It just wasn't right. He was a monster he didn't deserve anything but death.

"Because they're your friends and that's what friends do, care for each other and try to help each other out" a small voice whispered in his head making him listen to it, a frown came to his face once again. He was the perfect solider and friends didn't mix in with that equation. Friends led to weakness simply because you spent time worrying about their health and how they are coping then what you need to do to complete the mission. If he allowed the other four to get close than he knew that it would lead down a destructive path. That would lead not only to his but also there destruction and he couldn't allow that to happen not when they were more important then that. He blinked coming back to reality with a jolt and glanced out the corner of his eyes to see duo still watching him waiting patiently for his reply, his show tapping against the side in a beat that only he could hear.

"Because.... Anything could happen if you trust people, you're more likely to die if you rely on others" he replied finally before looking away. He shouldn't of said that, he should of just ignored Duo and carried on with what he was doing. He was going soft.

"No you're just becoming Human again" the voice in his head said, growing stronger with each uttered word "You're beginning to feel emotion again, that's good" Heero shook his head, it was bad t let his emotions take charge. An image of Doctor J came to his head and with it the lecture he had received countless of times as a young child.

"Emotions are nothing but an ineffective way to achieve weakness, they make you soft and more vulnerable. To be truly strong and the perfect solider these emotions must be banished and crushed before they develop too much, only when you have achieved that can you truly become a solider to be proud of" his eyes narrowed. He would be strong enough to survive. Doctor J was right, emotions led to mistakes, and mistakes led to death and Death... Well he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

"I'm not attacking Oz," he said finally seeing the way Duo's shoulders slumped in relief. He grabbed the disk with all the information on it and grabbed his gun then he was ready. He closed his eyes for a brief second saying a silent prayer for strength. Then opened them to see duo standing right in front of him a surprised look about him.

"So you're not attacking Oz" he repeated brining a hand to his head "Then who the hell are you after?" he asked a probing tone to his voice. Heero ignored him walking out of the door; he was psyched and ready now, ready to destroy the bastards who hurt Trowa in his youth. He stopped that train of thought straight away. He couldn't think like that, anything like that. He was going to destroy Trowa; he would soon be nothing but a memory. A small feeling of uneasiness sprung itself up in his stomach at he thought but he carried on ignoring the image of Trowa that came up in his head. He needed to get out of this place where they all were. Where he was beginning to think he belonged that led to problems and this growing hesitancy over Trowa was soon going to affect him and be the death of him. He had forgotten about Duo until he spoke, breaking through his thoughts. "Ok if you're not attacking Oz then you must be targeting something equally as big that you would hold a grudge against even if you didn't realise it"

"Duo" Heero's voice took on a warning tone to it. He didn't want them to know about the true intent of his mission. If they knew he was going to kill Trowa then they would do anything in their power to stop him and he didn't want to kill them. He groaned inwards again, it was that sort of weakness he was talking about. All that was important was completing the mission regardless of who got killed. If they died then it would be nothing to him, except it was. Duo went on expressing his ideas regardless of Heero's tone or the darkened look on his face.

"I would say that you would go after the doctor, because you do have a reason for hating them but I don't see that happening, in the future perhaps but now. No I don't see it, and I know it's not Oz so the only conclusion I can gather would be that you were planning on attacking another huge organisation, that us Gundam Pilots were somehow connected to." He said thoughtfully keeping up with Heero's quick walk. After a second, the thoughtful expression on his face vanished to be replaced by a look of worry and amazement. "No way, not even you would.... Would you?" he finished on a questioning note. Heero glanced at him as he pulled open the heavy door leading to the Gundam storage area and entered, raising an eyebrow at Duo. "Heero now tell me you're not attacking the Barton association, tell me my imagination has gone into over time again. I mean come on not even you would take on an organisation as huge as that with just your Gundam... It wouldn't even be madness it would be suicide... Not that you'll care about that aspect on it," he said amusement entering his voice at the last point. Heero didn't reply as he typed his password on the main controls activating his Gundam's security panels and allowing him to undo the safety procedures "Oh God I'm right aren't I... You must of seriously finally flipped it upstairs" he commented tapping his head "I mean that organisation is bigger than Oz to kill everything connected to it would..." he stopped as a thought struck him and his eyes widened. He turned fully to look at the cold silent figure who was walking to his Gundam. "Heero" he shouted after him "Trowa's part of the Barton association are you just gonna kill him to after everything we've all been through you're gonna kill him?" Heero strapped himself into the seat and switched everything on. He sat for a minute thinking over what Duo had just said to him than his eyes narrowed as he spoke in a voice clear of emotions

"My mission is to destroy everything to do with the Barton Association regardless of whether they are connection now or in the past. I'll kill all of them" than he hit the switch dropping the cover in front of him, blocking the view of a shocked Duo from his sight. He took a deep breath and glanced at his hands in amazement "Why am I shaking?" he asked himself than shook his head, switching into bird mode and flying into the darkness.

__

There you go I hope you enjoyed it, please review but no flames, anything else is a big yes though. Chapter 4 will be up ASAP (Glances at gun against head) promise.


	4. Suspicions of the enemy

Forbidden Emotions

By Hannio

Chapter 4

Suspicion of the enemy

DISCLAIMER: _I Don't own any of the Gundam boys or that bitch Rel... I mean or Releena ( Sorry about that) and that's the end of that_

AUTHOR NOTE: _In this chapter, we delve deeper into the world of Trowa's mind. Scary place? I think so, but it's nice. So Enjoy :0)_

Duo stared after the Wing Gundam a look of pure shock on his face. It had to be some kind of mistake. It had to be as simple as he misheard Heero last coldly uttered sentence. After everything they had been through, all they had faced daily could Heero honestly turn round put a gun to Trowa's head and kill him, extinish his spark of life. Kill the boy who put himself out to look after Heero when his suicidal mission failed, and even when Heero had awoken and began to be fine, he left his home and went with him to make sure he'd be alright. Duo shook his head allowing himself one more lingering glance in the direction Heero had gone, then he turned switching the controls off and walking to the door closing it behind him. It wasn't going to happen, he was positive of that. Regardless of what Heero may believe himself to be, he was only human and he didn't think he could find it in him to kill Trowa. After all it was clear to everyone that Trowa was the one closest to Heero, after the experience they shared with each other and the fact they were the two most alike it was no surprise. When they were together they seemed almost happier and peaceful, something which Duo never saw except when they near each other. Though he himself could get a response out of Heero and in some aspects to find out the most out of the quiet one, it was only through constant badgering and annoying the hell out of him until Heero would finally have enough and tell him in short words what he wanted to know but Duo couldn't help but notice that Trowa could get some sort of response from him without trying. He got to the end of the corridor and switched the light off plunging that part into darkness and with it brought darker thoughts in his head.

Heero was unpredictable. While the others had met the Doctors at a later stage in their life, where in most cases except Trowa's, they had experience Human kindness and love, Heero had been chosen by Doctor J when he was very young and trained from a young age as far as Duo knew, Duo didn't even want to think of what that training had entailed, but he knew to make him the sort of solider and man he was today, every day must of been beyond tense. The training although giving Heero the skills he needed to survive in what he did had also warped him in the way he decided what was right and what was wrong and to him it was wrong to show emotions and right to do what it took to gain peace. That could lead them all to a serious problem, since Duo knew more than any of them that Heero would do anything to complete a mission he was giving even if it meant killing one of them to complete it if he believed they stood in his way.

He walked out of the corridor and into a brightly lit one but the light didn't erase the feeling in his stomach or the worry in his head, a frown came on his face. What should he do, he could tell the others but there was no way of knowing how they would react to it happening, or what they would do to stop it. On the otherhand he could warn Trowa in private but his gut feeling was telling him not to. He groaned. Just what the hell was he going to do?

"I know there's gotta be something I can do but for who" he said to himself than his violet eyes lit up. He's go to Heero's room and see what information he could find on his laptop, once he had proof he could tell the others and show them what Heero was doing then they could all decide what to do. He just hoped that Heero hadn't thought of erasing the info. He ran up the stairs, as far as he knew everyone was out of the house giving him the time and space he needed to work with. He went to Heero's room and placed his hand on the handle and went to turn it

"What are you doing?" he dropped his hand from the handle turning round as he did it to find himself face to face with none other than Trowa. He stared at him for a second still finding it hard to believe that the tall elegant boy could soon be dead at the hands of Heero.

"Nothing" he replied automatically as his mind brought up images of him being in this situation several million times at his old orphanage. Trowa's face remained impassive as he calmly the nervous boy in front of him

"It looks like to me that you were trying to go into Heero's room even though Heero is out" he said finally, Duo gave a slight nod in reply

"Oh well you know Trowa I thought I had left something in there earlier" he said quickly "But I didn't... Oh well maybe I left it in Quatre's room I think I'll go and check now" he said with a light shrug than he quickly walked passed Trowa making sure he didn't look at him. He had just gone passed him when Trowa spoke

"Are you ok?" his voice was as detached as always but there seemed to be a note of caring in his voice. Duo looked back with a nervous laugh

"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine... Seeya around Trowa" he walked to the top of the stairs and stopped looking back again, "Oh and Trowa take care ok" then he ran down the stairs, Trowa stared after him with a frown on his face. Something was definitely wrong, first with Heero and now with Duo. He glanced at Heero's room. After a moments hesitation he entered glancing round the dark cool room. It was neat and clean, almost as if no one lived there. He sat in the bed and began to think, a thoughtful look coming over the cold features.

He had a feeling that the problem was down to him. Firstly Heero started acting weirdly, making sure never to make eye contact and when he finally did, the look was so intense that it had shaken him. Now Duo was acting as if he had robbed a bank or something, he was so nervous and jittery around him that it was strange. He frowned. He was going to get to the bottom of this somehow and if he did find out that he was the problem that was affecting Heero than he would leave so Heero could find some peace. He sighed, for some reason the smaller boy had been plaguing his thoughts recently, more than it should have. At first, he thought that it was because deep down he felt an almost protective instinct for him. They had been through so much together recently but it was more than that. He was the one who watched him fight back against death, his long struggle to stay alive and they had travelled together after that, he had found himself enjoying Heero's company finding a solace in him that he didn't find with the other 3. Perhaps he felt that Heero understood what he was like. His buried emotions and the thoughts that went round his head.

He had Quatre he knew that without a doubt, the Arabic boy assured him several times that he would be there for him whatever it may be, whether he needed a place to stay, or if he needed help on a mission though he hadn't said anything at the time he had been grateful for it. He knew Quatre counted him as his best friend and perhaps deep down he considered Quatre his friend. Heero didn't have that security to live with. The only thing he could think of that Heero truly possessed was his Gundam. He was a hard boy to get to know and even when you did get to know him, he still remained aloof from them all. Trowa had felt a desire to get beneath that coldness to the real boy beneath the charred, ever since Heero had locked his eyes on with him that day when he first woke up. He sighed and stood up. He was a solider he couldn't afford to be worrying about anything else right now than his missions and Heavyarms. He'd find out from Duo what was going on since he was pretty sure Duo would have got it out of Heero by now. Then he'd see if he could help him in anyway. If Heero had a side mission then it would be quicker if he helped him. His mind made up; he went out of the door on a mission to find Duo.

__

There we go I hope you enjoyed it. Please review people and tell me what you think of it no flames are allowed though. Thanks. 


	5. Decision Made

Forbidden Emotion

By Hannio

Chapter 5

Decision made

DISCLAIMER: _I own none of them, not one piece of them, not even a hair of one of them so there you go. If I did then.... You don't wanna know trust me on that_

AUTHOR NOTE: _My how my little fic is growing... I'm so proud... Here's chapter 5 and as the title suggests a decision has been made but what decision and which way??? Who knows, for all you know it could be the fact they all decided on what type of Pizza they want... It's official Hannio is losing her mind so just enjoy and hopefully I'll be saner by the next chapter. We hope._

As the explosion burst through the mobile suit Heero couldn't help but give out a laugh. It was over it had taken him a few days to destroy them because they were so far spread but it was over he had finally got revenge on those pricks who had hurt Trowa it was over, finally over. He stopped laughing at that thought. He still couldn't figure what to do over Trowa even after all this time.

The logical thing for him to do would be to destroy Trowa; he was the only person still alive connected to the Barton association. Once he was gone, the mission would finally be finished. No one knew what he was planning, except Duo and if need be then he would simply kill Duo to protect himself. Trowa couldn't live it was as simple as that. He had to die. Heero had never failed to complete a mission and he wasn't about to start now. That would lead to weakness. If he showed any softness over Trowa than he would begin to show softness to others and that would lead to him being killed and others being killed. He couldn't risk it. Trowa had to be destroyed to keep the world from falling apart.

He sighed as he turned his Gundam around and plotted a course for the place he considered his home. Even as he thought this, he couldn't see himself physically killing Trowa. Normally he had no problem in contemplating someone's death. He thought about it he could see himself killing Duo or Quatre but not Trowa and that worried him. He didn't know what was wrong with him recently, ever since he got injured, he had felt normal except when he was with Trowa than he felt calm and in a way needed. He had always been needed by doctor J but that was more because he was needed as a weapon to destroy his enemies, people he personally didn't have a grudge against, but who he was ordered to kill. Trowa made him almost feel as if he was needed as a person, which was something he had never experienced before. It was that feeling was making it impossible for him to kill Trowa. Somewhere alone the line, Trowa had gotten under his cover and protection and made him care for him.

"This is pointless," he said to himself the sound echoing round the room "I'm a solider. I don't feel and I don't care about Trowa Barton he's nothing to me just a person who needs to be destroyed." He slammed his fist against the side, letting his emotions come through for once, when no one could see him. "Why can't I kill him?" he yelled, than he stopped and closed his eyes. He was getting no where in this moral decision he was lost and there was no one he could talk to. "Maybe I could tell Doctor J that Trowa doesn't have to be killed but then he'd think I'm weak and bring me in for more training" his eyes widened as memories flooded him. There was no way in hell he was going back to that place or to have that happen again.

He opened his eyes to see the house and landed perfectly, when he jumped out he was greeted by Wufai who was standing by his Gundam. They looked at each other then turned away

"Good mission?" Wufai asked, Heero turned to look at him and Wufai replied to the look. "You've been gone for weeks do you really think people wouldn't notice?" he asked then shook his head

"It was ok" Heero replied coldly walking out of the room. Wufai puzzled him, his views seemed to conflict with what he did it was strange to Heero and deep down he wished that he could hold onto beliefs like his and fight for them, not because someone told him to. His stomach rumbled so he went to the kitchen. It annoyed him when he had to give into these cravings but recently it hadn't been bothering him, what had been bothering him was Trowa. He walked in and let a groan escape him as Duo looked up at him

"Heero have you reconsidered what you're going to do" Heero ignored him "Look stop it for once just talk to me"

"No" Heero replied, Duo gave a slight smile. It was a start

"Look man he's your mate you can't just casually walk up to him say hi Trowa and shoot him in the head" Heero shook his head

"He's not my mate. I don't have any" Duo gave him a look of pure amazement

"You can not honestly believe that can you?" he said "What utter rubbish. You have four friends now even if you don't see them like that. Wake up Heero and take yourself out of your I must destroy everything because I'm the perfect solider, routine. You don't have to be like that"

"What do you know?" Heero retorted walking out the door. He couldn't take it anymore all the tension the pain of going through this decision. Enough was enough; he was going to get it over and done with at the next mission. He was going to end it finally and kill Trowa Barton. It was the only way.

__

Oh dear we did not want that decision did we people. Well.... Except maybe Jenihenpen but she like Trowa being injured so she can daydream of nursing him back to health... Anyway, please review but no flames. Flames are evil. Any other kind is cool though and chapter 6 will be up ASAP trust me my life is at stake here (Glances at Jenihenpen reading a book on how to kill a person in 500 different ways and faints ) 


	6. Or Is it?

Forbidden Emotion

By Hannio

Chapter 6

Or is it?

DISCLAIMER: _Erm how about a simple NO I don't own Heero, I don't own Trowa, I don't own Wufai or Duo for that matter or even Quatre oh man now that's a way to depress someone._

AUTHOR NOTE: _Hello people It's me again I think I have been really good recently. Good for me don't you think. Anyway, things in Heero world (and mine) are becoming more difficult, as the poor bugger really can't make his mind up at all, typical. I hope you enjoy it. I am_

Heero sat quietly in his room, his head was aching, probably from lack of sleep, but he still wasn't anywhere nearer to making a decision. He didn't know what to do and it was a feeling he wasn't used to at all. He sighed there was nothing to do either, he had fixed Wing Zero until there was nothing he could do to it unless he purposelessly destroyed it himself to rebuild it. Trowa had kept out of way making him wonder whether Duo had mentioned anything to him, but deep down he knew he hadn't. Duo was strange like that, he'd tell people stuff that wasn't important like he was going out, but when it was serious like someone's life was at stake, he kept quiet acting as if he knew nothing. Heero frowned. He couldn't believe he had told Duo in the first place. That was another thing, which proved to him, hoe weak he was becoming, he was discussing his missions with the others, they had nothing to do with his mission, if they did then it would be a group mission. He had kept his computer off since he came back, he wanted no contact with Doctor J asking if he had finished yet, somehow it would just reflect to him his own inner disappointment in himself. There was the sound of running and Heero brought his features into coldness just as the door was flung open bringing light into the room and revealing Quatre

"Heero come on we've got a mission through, it came on Wufai's I'm guessing cause yours is switched off. Lets go" Heero stood up and grabbing the gun by his bed and strapping it onto his thigh, beneath his jeans, he grabbed a second one and walked out, Quatre running to his side. "Don't you even want to know what the mission is Heero?" 

"Tell me" he said finally, Quatre nodded

"Right" he looked down a thoughtful frown covering his features "There's an Oz base 30 miles away, creating new mobile suits" Heero looked slightly interested despite himself but he remained looking ahead.

"New Mobile suits?" he said, Quatre nodded

"From the information we've received, they seem faster than ever"

"Anything else?" he asked as they descended the stairs "Weaknesses?" he said, Quatre nodded

"Trowa pointed out that although their speed matches that of a Gundam, their fire power was weaker because there was more power..."

"Being transferred to the speed. I see" he said "And we are to destroy them?"

"Yep they are considered to be a threat and we know that when a threat arises"

"We crush it" he said, his voice emotionless, Quatre shot him a look and sighed remaining silent. They entered the room to see the others ready. Heero ignored them all, but he caught Trowa's look and Duo's reproachful look just as he was climbing up, Duo walked underneath and looked up at him

"Still gonna do it Heero?" he said after him. Heero didn't stop but kept on going "Think you can still find it in you?" he asked, Heero entered his Gundam bringing the hatch down and gave a sigh of relief. At least he was away from Duo bringing up unwanted questions in his head. He shook it, brining up the missions detail on the computer, it seemed easy enough, two people penetrate the building set bombs while the other three attacked drawing attention to themselves. 

"Lets go" Wufai said his voice coming through the intercom "Trowa and Heero you're going in. Duo, Quatre you're joining me to create a diversion

"All right, destruction, that's allowed. What a great therapy for the stress I've felt recently" Duo commented with a laugh. Heero switched the intercom; he didn't want to listen to their chatter. He just wanted everything to go away. It took little time to get there, Trowa and Heero landed away from the site, ignoring each other as they ran into the building separating. Heero pulled his gun out as he set the bombs, anyone who got in his way; he killed, wishing he could kill himself as well. He shook his head, he had banished thoughts like that long ago and he wasn't going to let them effect him. He stood there for a second watching the destruction around him, people finding for different reasons and yet thinking they were fighting for the same reason. He was doing the same thing. He looked up; he was going to finish this mission and now was the perfect time. A small smile came to his lips as he thought about it. Soon all his torment and the conflict within him would be silence, the problem was Trowa Barton and now he was going to destroy him.

__

There you go I finally woke myself out of my dead faint to update. (Glances round to see Jenihenpen no where around and breathes a sigh of relief) Thank God anyway, I hoped you liked it so please review, no flames though but anything else is all... (Trails off as she notices a shadow coming over her and sees Jenihenpen approaching with a samurai sword and an evil gleam in the eyes, gulps and faints again)


	7. I just Can't do it

****

Forbidden Emotions

By Hannio

Chapter 7

I just can't do it

DISCLAIMER: _I don't own either Trowa or Heero, if I did then I'd keep Heero for myself and give Jenihenpen Trowa, then I'd have lots of fun watching him clean my room and everything. However that's never gonna happen. DAMN_

AUTHOR NOTE: _Er Hi Guys, I don't know what to say except I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this out, it's taking me sometime to get into action and everything and then they went and changed how to do it and everything. So I'm sorry, but I hope this chapter is worth the long long wait._

Also because I feel so guilty about letting readers down I'm gonna do 2 more fics which I promise will be regually updated, a normal 1x3 one, because I love them, an AU that's 1x3 and 2x5 and maybe just maybe a 2x4 but I'm not sure on that you'll have to let me know what you think of that idea, anyway I'll be putting them up shortly. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter cause I enjoyed writing it.

Trowa looked around him as people ran in panic, some holding children, he ignored them, there was nothing he could do for them, he had a mission to complete and after he was going to talk to Heero. He had tried today but the minute he saw his face when he walked in Quatre at his side trying to engage some sort of reponse. Heero's face was closed and Trowa knew his only thoughts were focused on the mission ahead, he heard none of what Quatre was saying and he wouldn't pay attention to anything he said either. They had separated, Heero off to set the explosives while he got the information on the Gundam's, the other info had been vague, they needed precise one, in what they did if the information was wrong or faulty in anyway then it could turn out deadly, they had found that out the hard way, his eyes widened slightly as images came in his mind of Heero destroying the ship that helf all the men who fought for peace between the colanies and Earth. With one swoop that had been destroyed bacause of the information. He shook his head coming back into the present. It was time to go, he grabbed the disk and walked out the room looking inconsciprous. He walked quickly down the hall and glanced up quickly to see Heero walking towards him, his face a picture of deadly intent, Trowa stopped and watched him coming, when they were a few feet apart. Heero stopped and watched him. For a few minute they stood there, neither making the slightest sound, then Heero brought his gun up and pointed it at his head. Trowa felt shock hit him like a hit in the stomach. What was Heero doing?

"Heero?" he said finally his voice one if question. Heero spoke his voice sounded calm and composed

"My mission Trowa Barton is to destroy the entire Barton foundation once and for all, that is completed except one member is still alive meaning I can't finished my mission till he is destroyed" his eyes narrowed "That someone is you Trowa" Trowa remain expressionless but inwards was a different case, he couldn't believe Heero had destroyed the whole assoication, they were huge, it seemed almost impossible that one person and one person alone could destroy them, a small smile came to his face as he closed his eyes. Then again this person was Heero Yuy, things that were normal didn't apply to him. He had been right all alone he had been the cause of the problem, he was the reason for Heero's distress, he was also the reason for Duo's nervousness, Duo must have found out and didn't know what to do. He sighed and looked up to see Heero still watching him. For some reason he felt strangely calm even though he knew he was going to die. He watched back

"Go on then" he had the satifaction of seeing Heero's eyes widen

"What" came the reply

"Go on then Heero kill me, you're right you need to complete the mission, here's your chance, if you do it now then people will think I was killed in battle by a Solider that way no one will know. Duo will remain silent because it's you" Heero looked away for a second before looking back 

"You'll be missed" he said in a strange sounding voice "Quatre will and so will Duo and that Catherine girl"

"I know but it's for the best, the Barton association had to be destroyed I see that now since I'm all that's left I have to be destroyed" Heero's hand began to shake as he watched him, then his body shook. He tried to pull the trigger but stopped. he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill Trowa. He... He cared about him too much. His eyes widened as he tried to breath, he felt as if he was being sucked under water but couldn't get up. What was wrong with him, why did he suddenly care, he dropped the gun hearing it clatter to the floor. Trowa's eyes followed it than met his, worry in them

"Heero" he said, Heero shook his head stepping back from the advancing figure

"I can't do it" he could hear the own vunerbility in his voice "I can't kill you what's wrong with me" he asked "What's going on I can't take it Trowa I think I'm losing my mind" he didn't wait for an answer just ran, his heart pounding he had to get away from Trowa he didn't understand himself, but he knew he couldn't take it.

"Heero" Trowa yelled after him but he was gone leaving Trowa in shock. He couldn't do it. Something was wrong and he was going to have to talk it out with him, he sighed staring after the place where Heero had run, So caught up in thoughts that he never noticed the footsteps behind him, he never saw anything as steel hit his head causing him to fall to the ground unconcious.

__

There you go I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review it and this time the next chapter will be out soon, as in as soon as I get on the computer again. Again big sorry to everyone about taking so long especially Jenihenpen. Sorry. Remember No flames.


	8. I'll get him

****

Forbidden Emotions

By Hannio

Chapter 8

I'll get him

DISCLAIMER: _I don't own the characters, I'm just an authoress who likes writing about their complex lifes... I wish I owned Heero though ( Sigh )_

AUTHOR NOTE: _Hello everybody it's me Hannio. Here's the next installment of Forbidden Emotions.Well I'm finally at home and able to attack my supply of stories I'Ve been wanting to put up for ages now, so now Forbidden emotion ( Which is Complete ) can be put up quickly, Horray. Please Enjoy._

Heero ran blindly through the corridors, he knew what he was doing was beyond stupid, running through the enemy base looking as if he had the shock of his life, and he had but no one would care about all they'd see was a suspicious looking figure and if he was caught then the mission was over and so was his life. He just couldn't stop it though, he wanted to get as far away from Trowa as he physically could. He didn't care about the risk involved he just cared about getting away.

He finally stopped and sank to the floor unable to go on any further and rested his head against the cool wall. He estimated he had just over 5 minute till the place exploded but he couldn't find it in him to care anymore. He had failed his mission, he couldn't kill Trowa. He began to shake. What was wrong with him. He just couldn't do it, couldn't even imagine hurting him in anyway. He was meant to be the perfect solider with no emotions just a killing machine that was his role in life so when did his destiny change so much. When had he became as weak as Duo and Qautre and began to care about other people. If Doctor J found out he'd probably kill him himself. He closed his eyes trying to find some sort of peace aginst the torrent of confused thoughts. He had to look at it logically, it was no wonder he cared about Trowa so much, after his failed sucicide attempt, it had been Trowa who picked him up and taken the time to care for him. Even after he was healed, Trowa still stayed by him helping in a way to heal his disturbed mind with his logic, it had been Trowa who had taken him out of the depression which had loomed over him. How could he simply disregard all of that and kill the person who was the closest thing alive to caring about him. He opened his eyes an odd sort of calm in them. He couldn't, through all those deeds he did for him, Heero had learnt to trust Trowa with his life and had began to care about him and what happened to him, when he thought Trowa was dead then he had been willing to do anything to find out the truth. Even staying at Relena's school, because she had set people looking for him. When news finally came and he saw him, himself than he finally felt he could carry along again and not worry about the knawing feeling that usually accompanied him.

He stood up, he was not going to die here, that was the cowards way out. He was gonna face his problem head on and talk to Trowa somehow finding the way in him to describe his complex feelings. He shook his head, he'd think about that on the way home. He stopped wondering if he had done the wrong thing than his eyes widened as he heard Odin Lowe voice in his head

"Heero" he had said "The only way to live a good life is to act on your emotions always remember that" Heero nodded he had never forgotten those words and now he was going to act them out He quickly found an exit and raced out of the building, a sense of relief trickling through him as he noticed Qautre, Wufai and Duo still fighting. He ran to where Wing was and climbed up entering and switching him to life

"Guys" he said hearing 3 different responses "It's time to go I'm going to blow this place up now"

"Roger that" Wufai said as he began to back his Gundam away

"So soon" Duo complained "Oh well we'll be back soon that's for sure" he slashed an opponent in half to accompany his words

"Lets go" he placed his thumb on the button and was about to add the needed pressure, when Quatre's voice came through

"STOP" Heero blinked "You can't do it Heero not yet" Heero frowned at the panic in Quatre's voice, sometimes he couldn't believe that Quatre was a Gundam pilot he always seemed so weak compared to the others. He focused on the task at hand

"Why not?" he questioned his voice emotionless

"Trowa's still in there Heero I can't seem to get a signal from him at all. I had contact with him but that's gone now. One of us has to go in and get him" Heero's eyes widened as the bottom fell out of his stomach. Trowa was still in that place but why? the mission was completed he knew that for a fact because he saw him. his eyes closed as he thought of that meeting. He shook his head he couldn't afford to think of that but it must mean that there was something wrong, something must of happened to Trowa after he left like he got captured and was now being totured "Heero Hello Heero come in did you hear what I said, we need to do something we need to get him out, who know what they could be doing to him"

"To go in after him now would be sucide Quatre you must see it" Wufai said harshly "We must leave now"

"But Wufai we can't leave him, it's Trowa he's one of us" Duo argued back

"Duo's right" Quatre said. Heero sighed

"I'll go you get out of here" he said and opened up the hatch ignoring their combined voices, he jumped out and began running to the building ignoring everything, all he cared about was finding Trowa, he didn't care about the others, he didn't care that it was sucide to go after him, he didn't even care about the mission all he cared about was getting to him. It took him little time to find the place but when he did there was no sign of Trowa, he frowned he had no idea where Trowa would be now. He glanced around then stopped his eyes going back to the liquid on the floor, his eyes widened there was no doubt it was blood and he knew without a shadow of a doubt it was Trowa's blood. His eyes narrowed. Trowa was obviously hurt and when he found out who did it, he was going to kill then slowly but surely for messing with the one he cared about, He took his gun out as he let himself be taken away on a cloud of anger "I'm coming Trowa"

__

There you go people Heero's finally realised his feelings towards Trowa and is finally going to do something about it. How glad you must all be now he's confusions cleared. I wonder what happened to Trowa? well I don't because I know but you don't HeeHee but you soon will. Anyway please review but no flames not in the state my mind is at the moment. Bye.


	9. Faces from the past

****

Forbidden Emotions

By Hannio

Chapter Nine

Faces from the past

DISCLAIMER: _I don't own Trowa as you all well know I'd rather own Heero myself but anyway they belong to the creator However, don't you just love it when there is a however, Drew, Kenny and Nathan belong to me, yes they came from my twisted little mind. Well actually I was prompted by Jenihenpen to create them but the basics are from me._

AUTHOR NOTE: _Hello see I promised that I would be faster this time... Well I couldn't be much slower, I have to say I kinda like this chapter but if I hadn't been pushed then I would never have done it, because Trowa's great, not as great as Heero but we can't all be perfect can we, anyway you'll get what I mean when you read it so enjoy._

Trowa's eyelids fluttered opened and he groaned softly as a blinded pain envoloped him as conciousness came fully to him. He lay on the ground panting trying to get rid of the pain in his head, keeping his eyes closed as he took a little time to gather himself enough to open his eyes and take in his surroundings.

"Where am I?" his mind questioned. He automatically took in this situation. His hands and feet had been binded roughly together, the hands made it impossible for him to move but the feet were tied loose enough for him to get out. a grim smile came over his features they had obviously underestimated him. The room was lit by a dim light from the next room and he was by himself. He dragged himself into a sitting posistion his head still throbbing and listened, he could hear 3 voices talking in the next room where the light was

"When are we going to do it Mr Nathan" a youngish eager voice said, there was the silence broken only by the sound of a lighter being used and clicked down

"Calm down boy" an older man said "We'll have plenty of time to make Nanashi suffer take my word for it" there was the sound of a small laugh, Trowa's eyes widened

"Nanashi" he whispered to himself he hadn't been called that since the old days when he was at the mercenaries, Nanaishi had been a term used to describe him and to humilate him, he could still remember the way the faces had darkened when they saw him, the hate in them, that's when they would beat him till he could barely stand. Others raped him, laughing at his cries of pain, after a while he didn't cry out anymore, didn't show any emotions to the outside world, he had become as silent as a ghost determined not to give them the satifaction of a response, eventually they had stopped going onto the next new kid but the damage had been done leaving a permant scar that couldn't be seen

"It'a about time we finally got him back for what he did, killing our family" the voice was full of hate and bitterness, deep down Trowa couldn't blame him, he had killed all the mercenies thinking them traitors, only later did he find out that he had been betrayed by the one person he trusted. That had broken everything about him, he no longer trusted anyone, let anyone get close until recently, since the other Gundam pilots and Catherine came into his life and he slowly began to trust them.

"We will, we will" the voice said, it sounded so familar but Trowa just couldn't place it, he frowned "I must go now, my superior is expecting me. I'm leaving you in charge Kenny make sure nothing goes wrong I don't want my..." he paused over the words "My pet getting away" the bitter voice replied

"Don't worry sir he won't get away"

"Good I'll be back tomorrow don't dissappoint me Kenny" then there was the sound of footsteps walking away. Trowa posistioned himself on the floor with his eyes closed and waited, while they had been talking he managed to loosen the ropes round his ankle till he could pull them out at a moment notice

"I can't believe have to wait till tomorrow to make him suffer" the younger voice complained, Kenny spoke a hint of laughter in his voice

"No Drew" he said "He said don't kill him, he never said anything about making him suffer a bit before" there was another cruel laugh "What do you think Drew the most humilitating thing you could do to a person?" there was a silence

"I don't know, embarrass them at work?" there was the sound of someone hitting someone across the head than Kenny spoke

"No fool" he replied "You slowly and painfully strip them of their self confidence and do you know how you do that? make them feel like shit, make them want to kill themselves? Do you Drew?"

"No not really I've never had to do something like that"

"Fool" came the reply "You strip them of their identity, make them lost, violate their mind with comments and make them doubt themselves and you violate them physically as well"

"Physically?" came Drew's shaky reply

"You just show them Drew how weak they are. What could be more humaliting then that?" he question and laughed "I've seen Nanashi a few times my lad and today it's your turn. Make him suffer he killed your father, turned against him and shot him for no reason leaving you and your sister alone so make him suffer"

"I will" came the reply through gritted teeth

"That's my lad now go and get him I'll be near by, don't come out till you've done it" Trowa's eyes narrowed, Kenny he could never forget him, he was the first one who raped him, pleasure at him suffering had been present in the hazel eyes that glared at him, since that day it had been Kenny who haunted his nightmares, to his surprise he found himself shaking like he did when he was a child. Well he was stronger now and he wouldn't allow it to happen not again. The door opened and a silhoulette appeared and with him a light in the room. A hand roughly pulled Trowa onto his back and spoke to him in harsh tones

"Get up Nanishi, nap times over" Trowa's eyes remained shut until a fist went smashing into his side and he grunted his eyes opening to find himself staring up at a boy who must of been 17 maybe 18, messy blond hair spilled onto a thin pale face while grey eyes looked down at him hate and interest in their depths at the same time. "It's time to make you suffer like you made my Dad suffer" For an instant Trowa felt his resolve wavering. He had already taken the father away did he really have to take the son away as well, but he had heard the resolve in Drew's voice and seen the look of determination on his face. He made a slight movement as Drew bent down to him, he saw the exact minute Drew saw what he was doing because he turned and yelled "He's Free" that was the last words he uttered as Trowa kicked his legs out from under him, Drew went crashing to the ground with a thump and Trowa's thighs wrapped round his neck tightly after a minute struggle Trowa broke his neck with a quick movement and unwrapped his legs glancing at the dead boy. It was a shame Kenny had gotten to him. He glanced up to see 5 men watching him and leading them was Kenny, his eyes widened as memories swapped him, at that one second he was no longer Trowa Barton, Pilot of heavyarms, he was just a lost boy who didn't even have a name.

"Well Nanashi I see you killed Drew I thought you might. Well that doesn't matter it just leaves more for me I guess like old times remember. Trowa stood his ground trying to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach. Kenny smirked "At least you're not sniverling like a baby this time" then turned to the others with him "Have fun boys just don't kill him I want something left for me to play with not to mention the big boss" the men nodded and rushed at Trowa, he managed to knocked one out but the rest jumped him punching him everywhere they could, they were like a bunch of animals over a scrap of meat. Trowa's eyes widened as the pain hit him and with it an image of Heero, he didn't even have time to think of it as blackness came to claim him.

__

Well there you all go. See I like Trowa and I don't like having to torture him at all or have him beating up all the time, however you all seem to like Trowa being beaten up to an inch of his life and nursed by Heero, heck I like that part too, but I don't necessarily enjoy it. Anyway please review and tell me what you think, and if you wanna flame it then just walk away because I don't have time for you at all, plus if you don't like it then why are you reading it??? anyway any other type is great for me.


	10. An unexpected Hand

**Forbidden Emotions**

**By Hannio**

****

**Chapter Ten**

**An unexpected hand**

****

DISCLAIMER: _As we all know Heero is not mine, I mean how unfair is that??? But that's life I guess. Anyway Steve is mine and I kinda like him even though he is kinda stupid but aren't we all._

AUTHOR NOTE: _I know this chapter is stupid but I like it so ner my plot my story, I can do what I want. Anyway I do have a reason I just needed a way of Heero finding out where Trowa was ect and a way of getting up there, probably not the most original or best way I could of done it but it is my story. Plus If Trowa looks that sexy in an Oz uniform then I'm guessing Heero would too. So enjoy it people and remember this chapter isn't meant to be taken as seriously as the others._

            Heero glanced around him a pure look of intensity on his face as he looked around him. There were several of the bastard soldiers around running scared but he had to take his time and plan it carefully. If he went by his gut instinct then he would be in trouble simply because at this one second the emotions deep down were screaming at him to blow them all away, just to straight out kill them, for being a part of Trowa's capture, he didn't care if they didn't even know Trowa's existence, if he didn't fit into their lives all he cared about at that one second was the fact they worked for the company that had him and that had caused him to bleed. 

            He walked silently skating to the walls as he observed them, his Prussian blue eyes as cold as ice. He just needed one break, one of them to say goodbye and walk away from the others. He couldn't do anything if they were in a group, people would miss around about 20 solider if they suddenly disappeared off the face of the planet, but one solider, well they wouldn't be noticed until it was too late. He glanced at the timer. He hadn't pressed the button to blow the place up, he wanted to wait until he was in his Gundam but time was running out and he needed to do it soon before they found them and disengaged them, then the mission would be considered unsuccessful because the enemy would still retain the information.

            His eyes lit up as a solider probably doubled his age, waved his arm up at this comrades and left the group heading slightly to the left of Heero's position and went down a small corridor. A small gleam came to Heero's eyes, he had him now. He walked quietly towards the area and after a quick glance around followed him down, he had a key card and was opening the door, the light turned green and he entered not noticing Heero behind him and was caught up in his humming and own little world that he didn't hear the sound of a hand slapping cool metal or Heero stepping into the room. They were in a locker room and were the only one there. The Solider turned round and a shock look came on his face and reflected in the dark brown eyes

            "Hey" he said in surprise "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that" he commented a small smile on his face "Are you new here I haven't seen you before" he turned back and pulled a bag out and pulled his shirt off "You're quiet aren't you" he stated "We've all been they first day and all I still remember mine, started when I was 16, I'm 29 now. Settled down" a small sigh of contentment escaped him "Off to see my Lady and little baby boy" Heero eyes flickered to the picture he was holding showing off him and a woman with a small boy of about 1

            "Do you know where the prisons are kept?" he asked, the guard looked at him, a look of suspicion dawning in his eyes

            "Why do you want to know?" he asked lightly

            "I'm meant to be there and I'm lost" the man's look vanished and he nodded

            "Oh well it's on level 25, 5 from the top that's where the worse ones are kept" he commented "You better put a uniform on" he said "Otherwise you'll raise bad interest, don't forget your key card. They've given you one right?" he question Heero glanced up as he pulled his shorts off and pulled the trousers on that the man had given them

            "No" he said shortly, the man rolled his eyes

            "They grow crapper every year, here take mine I'm on leave for 3 weeks so I'm sorted and new kid" Heero glanced round to him, moving his legs slightly in position, "be careful there's some whacked out people attacking the place"

            "How are you getting out?" Heero asked a tinge of curiosity in his voice

            "The back entrance I can't afford to be killed now, even though they're gone now it doesn't mean they won't come back" he said "By the way at the top type in Steve that's my name. Have fun on your new day" he commented and left. Heero stared after him as he pulled the shirt on. 

            "The man must be stupid." he commented to himself staring at the key card in his hand. He shook his head and walked out the door running through the corridor. He banged the door open and ran up the stairs 2 at a time, he didn't care how long it was gonna take or how tired he was gonna be. He couldn't take the elevator because of the cameras. There was a buzz and he glanced at his watch and pressed the button

            "What?" he said shortly, Quatre had used his wealth to get them each a wrist watch that doubled as a communicator, as soon as Duo had seen it is had immediate done a James Bond English accent and gone "Maxwell Duo Maxwell" like the Baka he was

            "Any sign yet" Quatre said, Heero spoke

            "I know where he is, take out Gundams and put them in sector 9c and get out of here"

            "Are you mad" Duo said butting in "How are you gonna get out alive?" he asked

            "Leave it to me just go"

            "You heard the man" Wufai said breaking the silence that had followed his sentence "We'll get the Gundam and go, he has a plan leave it at that"

            "Ok you're the boss Heero" Duo said

            "Be careful" was Quatre's reply as he clicked off. By this time he had reached the top of the stairs and took a moment to reflect as he checked his Guns were ready he had a feeling not many people would get off this floor except him and Trowa. 

_I know it wouldn't really happen like that so please no one review me saying, Steve would never of done that. I don't care he did in my story. And I can see Quatre using his wealth in that way, God knows how much he's worth. Anyway please review but no flames or telling me things that I've already pointed out that I know._


End file.
